Miraculous Ladybug: Hummingbird and Fox Holders Awaken
by MistyMermaid97
Summary: Sara has just moved to France to live with her uncle and cousin, but then her life changes when a Kwami appears and tells her that she must help the Miraculous Holders in the fight against Hawk Moth.
1. Chapter 1

It has been a week since school started and Marinette, Alya, Chloe, and the other students are milling about in front of the school when Adrian's shiney car pulls up to the school. Chloe struts towards the car when Adrian climbs out, but stumbles when she sees a girl climb out of the car after him.

The girl looks at the driver of the car, wringing the straps of her backpack. "Thanks…" She states with a heavy southern United States accent, she then straightens up and looks at Adrian. A bit of her hair falls into her face, she brushes the strand of her thigh length black hair out of her blue eyes and behind her ear with a fair skinned hand. The movement causes the iridescent blue and green hummingbird wing charm on a blue hair tie, on her right wrist, to glint in the morning sun.

Her sleeveless button up dress, a dark green collar on top of a teal bodice fading into a turquoise skirt that is hemmed the same green as the collar, swirled around her dark green knee-high boots that completes her look.

Marinette looks at Ayla and whispers, jealous of the girl who is with Adrian. "Who is that?"

Ayla frowns in thought as she stares at the two kids. "She is Sara Pryde, her mother is the famous romance author, Alisa Pryde."

Marinette becomes wide-eyed and she smiles. "I love Mrs. Pryde's romance novels."

Chloe doesn't even glance at the girl as she walks up to Adrian. Chloe bats her eyes and pushes her bottom lip out as she wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him away from the girl. "Adrikins, will you walk me to class?"

Adrian grabs Chloe's arms and lightly pushes her away. "I can't today, I have to show Sara around. Sorry." He grabs Sara's hand and pulls her into the school. Sara is pulled off balance by Adrian's hasty departure, barely able to stay upright as he pulls her through the crowded entry way.

* * *

Once inside, Adrian slows and lets go of Sara's hand. "Sorry about that. Anyway, you said classroom 206-b, right?"

"Yeah." Sara says, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Cool, your classroom is right next to mine. Father wants you to have lunch with me at the house today. I'll come by to walk you to the car then."

"Ok, thanks, Adrian. I'll meet you at the bottom of the stairs." Sara says and then walks into her classroom and walks to the back of the classroom, sitting down at the last desk. She pulls out a notebook and writes in it as the rest of the class shuffled in and took their seats.

The teacher walks into the classroom as the final bell rings. Before the door fully closes Bo slips through and quickly slinks to the only open seat, right beside Sara.

Bo slides into the seat, keeping her head low. She glances at Sara, smiling, before checking if the teacher spotted her entrance, then whips her head back to Sara. "Hey, you're new." Bo puts her hand out to Sara. "I'm Bo."

Sara looks at Bo's hand. Biting her lip, she slowly takes the outstretched hand. "I-I'm Sara."

Bo smiles and gives Sara's hand a single shake before releasing it and looks to the front of the room.

Sara pulls her hand back and lays her hand on her desk, looking down at her notebook.


	2. Chapter 2

It was lunchtime and Sara stood at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for Adrien.

Adrien runs down the stairs and looks at Sara, "Sorry for taking so long… Shall we head to the car?"

Chloe comes down the stairs and grabs Adrien's hand as she glared at Sara, "Adriekins, why does she get to eat lunch with you when I don't?"

Sara looks down at the floor when she notices Chloe glaring at her.

Adrien pulls his hand away from Chloe and wrapped an arm around Sara's shoulders. "Because, she's my cousin and has moved in with me and Father. So I'd prefer you not to glare at her."

Sara up at Adrien, even in high heeled boots she was a good head or two shorter than him. "I-It's fine, Adrien. Y-You go on and eat with your friends. I-I'll be back after lunch."

Adrien looks down and goes to open his mouth to speak, but only to see Sara already walking to a car. But before he could go after Sara, Chloe grabbed his arm and began to drag him away to get lunch.

* * *

Sara looked at Nathalie, her uncle's assistant, "Adrien isn't coming home for lunch today, he is working on a project with Nino." Even though she didn't know why her uncle wanted her and Adrien to go home everyday for lunch, she would let rat out her cousin.

Nathalie frowns and looks at Sara, "I see. Alright, climb in and we'll have you back in time for your next class.

* * *

Once they got to the house, Sara climbed out of the car and walked into the house. She then ran up to her room and laid on her bed.

In a flash of blue, a kwami appeared above Sara, "You need to get up."

Sara sits up and stares at the Kwami, it was iridescent blue and green with silver eyes and tail feathers. "W-Who are you?"

"I'm Tiria, a Kwami."

"Ok….Tiria, why are you here? Where did you come from?" Sara watches Tiria closely.

Tiria floats around and looks at Sara. "I was dormant in the charm of the hair tie around your wrist till I since that you and I were needed."

"Needed? Needed for what?" Sara looks down at the hummingbird wing charm.

"Needed to help protect Paris from a person who is known as Hawk Moth. Hawk Moth wants all the Miraculous, one of which is the charm on your hair tie. From what I can tell, three miraculouses have already been awakened to stop Hawk Moth."

"Why me? I'm just a girl from Austin, Texas…" her southern accent finally showing through since she wasn't at school, she talked in French keeping most of her accent of her voice as best she could so no one laughed at her while at school.

"Yes, but you have the heart to protect those who need it and the eyes to detect anything out of place. Now you should start wearing the hair tie in your hair."

Sara frowns, but pulls her hair into a high ponytail with the hair tie, the hummingbird charm could easily be seen.

"Now when it's time, all you have to say is 'Feathers Out' and you will be able to help the other three superheros." Tiria flies over and lands on Sara's shoulder.


End file.
